FLOWER
by Tooru N. Kuznetsov
Summary: AU. Y él tan solo desea que los girasoles dejen de perfumar la habitación, solo quiere que esas flores le dejen de recordar a aquel chico de sonrisa radiante y brillantes ojos. [Mención muerte de personaje] [AoKi] [Mes AoKi día 8]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y esta historia participa en el evento "Mes AoKi" de la comunidad en Facebook y FanFiction AoKiLovers~.**

* * *

**Advertencias. Muerte de personaje, saltos temporales algo inexplicables y algo de falta de coherencia en alguna parte.**

**Dios...no esperé que esto resultara de esta forma D': en verdad...**

**No sé que rayos estaba escuchando cuando escribí FLOWER, no lo recuerdo pero prometo ya no hacerlo sino quiero hacer mis historias con tan poca lógica como está .-. y así hice otro OS para el mismo prompt, pero ese lo verán en unas cuantas horas más 'cause estoy dándole los últimos detalles -no lo ha terminado-.**

**Anyway. Dejo mi palabrería hasta aquí y dejo que disfruten de su lectura y recuerden, las drogas no son buenas :'D**

* * *

—_**FLOWER—**_

_**.**_

_Como una flor que espera la llegada de la noche  
le temo a la luz._

—_**Hen'ai no Rondo/GRANRODEO**_

_**.**_

El incesante sonido del reloj no le deja olvidarse de todo.

Solo quiere que todo a su alrededor desaparezca y le deje completamente solo.

Desea que el tenue aroma de los girasoles deje de perfumar aquel y ahora solitario y silencioso departamento en el que está metido por voluntad propia.

No quería que todo terminara así.

No quería estar completamente solo, en aquella habitación que habían compartido innumerables veces.

No quería que el aroma ajeno impregnado en aquellas sábanas le hiciera recordar que ahora estaba completamente solo.

El ligero golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia afuera al menos le hacía sentir ligeramente mejor, aunque no aminoraba el inmenso dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Las lágrimas de un momento a otro empezaron a brotar sin su consentimiento, los recuerdos se empeñaban en acosarle esa noche, aunque no le molesta que sea de esa forma. Necesita llorar y que su maldito cerebro se empeñe en recordar la radiante sonrisa del rubio, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas cuando quedaban en ir a algún lugar a pasar el tiempo como pareja.

—_Kise en verdad te quería, tanto que no podría definirlo en palabras, pero recuerda que ese chico en verdad te amaba, Aomine-san._

Las palabras que Takao le había dedicado esa tarde seguían resonando de manera constante en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir más destrozado.

Sabía que Kise, su amado rubio, le amaba demasiado como para dar la vida por él.

Aunque aquel pensamiento sonara algo egoísta, nunca pensó que Ryōta en verdad daría la vida por él.

Una risa algo sardónica lleno aquella fría y solitaria habitación.

Aunque está bien sentirse de esa forma.

No le importa romper con su apariencia de alguien fuerte o a quién le importa poco lo que suceda a su alrededor si no le afecta de manera directa en su diaria rutina.

No le importa llorar y destrozar el espejo que siempre era usado por el rubio al lanzarle el florero que de igual forma termina destrozado como su corazón.

Los girasoles que hace unos días le había regalado a Kise quedan desperdigados por todo el lugar, a algunos se les han caído varios pétalos pero casi todos están demasiado maltratados a excepción de uno.

Se acerca a recoger el mismo, lo toma con extremo cuidado entre sus algo torpes manos.

El llanto se vuelve incluso más intenso que antes, tanto que se permite soltar algunos quejidos de frustración y tristeza sin importarle que los vecinos después vayan a tocar a su puerta para pedirle que deje de hacer tanto ruido.

Si tan solo supieran lo mal que se siente lo entenderían aunque fuese un poco.

.

—Ne, Aominecchi. En verdad me gustan los girasoles— comentó Kise de manera tan casual que le parecía algo tan irreal, casi como un sueño.

—Creo que van bien contigo…—murmuró de manera apenas audible.

Su pequeño rayo de sol le dio un fuerte abrazo al escuchar aquello y le dedico una leve y tímida sonrisa.

—"Siempre estoy observándote". Takaocchi me dijo que eso es lo que significan los girasoles—una ligera risa llegó hasta sus oídos.

En verdad, los girasoles iban de la mano con la personalidad del rubio que Aomine podía compararlo con uno.

Su propio, radiante y gran girasol que no compartiría con absolutamente nadie.

Aunque ahora, esa hermosa flor estaba marchita y nunca más le seguiría con la mirada, nunca más podría ver su radiante sonrisa.

Nunca más podría sentir su fresco aroma ni probar sus suaves labios sabor chocolate.

Y eso en verdad le destrozaba como nadie tenía idea.

No importaban las palabras de apoyo de sus ex compañeros de equipo en Tōō, ni las reconfortantes acciones tomadas por los demás miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, tampoco eran suficientes las palabras de aliento de Tetsu.

Kazunari había terminado de romper aquella barrera imaginaria que había creado años atrás. Tatsuya había vuelto todos aquellos escombros simples cenizas que quedarían en el olvido.

.

Quería estar solo.

Que todo a su alrededor fuera tragado por un agujero negro, que todo y todos desaparecieran y lo dejaran solo con su inmensa tristeza.

Ha decido quedarse con él único girasol que no está tan maltratado.

Odia esas flores porque le recuerdan a su amado rubio a quién ya nunca más podrá ver.

Fue un cobarde en dejar que Kise enfrentase sus problemas.

Sabe que nunca debió haberlo dejado ir tras el bastardo de Haizaki para arreglar las diferencias que había surgido durante aquel partido de cuartos de final en la Winter Cup hace ya algunos años.

Se arrepiente de haber dejado que aquel chico que aún tenía mucho por vivir se metiera en aquel grupo que, literalmente, le habían matado a golpes.

Lamenta no haberle seguido.

Se odia por no detenerle y tomar su lugar.

—_Eso es algo que Ryō quería hacer, aunque hubieras querido, no hubieras podido detenerle. Estoy seguro, de que en donde quiera que esté, siempre va a estar cuidando de ti._

Por más que quisiera negar aquello, el _hermano mayor _de Kagami tenía razón.

No en vano, era uno de los mejores amigos que su amado sol tenía y en los que casi siempre confiaba cuando tenía problemas.

.

—Ya ha pasado mes y medio Aho, deberías de distraerte aunque un poco, a este paso podrías colapsar— tampoco es como si quisiera escuchar a Kagami decirle ese tipo de cosas.

Está consciente de que seguir de esa forma no es bueno para él, ni para su salud mental, ni para su salud física.

Pero no le importa.

Está deprimido y, al parecer, a nadie le importa aquello.

—Kagami-kun tiene razón, Aomine-kun. No creo que el dejarte vencer es algo que haga feliz a Kise-kun—y ahora atacaba Kuroko, apoyando los argumentos de su pareja.

—Deberías de hablar con Takao o con Tatsuya, ellos son los que mejor entendían a Kise ¿no? —sugirió el ex As de Seirin.

Aquello no sonaba una mala idea, aunque en el fondo tenía miedo de que ambos pelinegros le culparan de haber huido de sus problemas por una vez en su vida.

.

Y ahí estaba.

Sintiendo la mirada de Kazunari analizándole y el único ojo descubierto de Himuro observarle con seriedad y con un rostro sin expresión alguna.

Ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Aquel chico podía ser expresivo alguna vez en su vida? En fin, no es algo que le importara demasiado.

Después de la muerte de Kise, no hay mucho que le importe.

De hecho, a veces su propia vida parece dejar de importarle por algunos momentos y solo desea estar al lado del blondo.

—Quiero suponer, que piensas que te odiamos por lo que le pasó a Kise—explicó el mayor de los tres con seriedad. —Yo no te odio pero si te tengo cierto desprecio, no me malinterpretes, es solo que no me agradan demasiado los tipos que huyen de sus problemas— aquello había sido bastante directo, aunque para el moreno eso no importaba.

—No es algo que me interese tampoco—respondió Aomine con desinterés.

—Yo no puedo juzgarte, Aomine-san. Solamente te voy a pedir que si vas a cometer una estupidez al menos no seas tan obvio con ello…no te preocupes por eso, no tengo intención de decirle a nadie que tu depresión es tan grande que estás, literalmente, dejándote morir—aquella declaración le había dejado completamente helado.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de aquello?

—Tu apariencia, mi madre hizo lo mismo cuando falleció mi padre por lo que no es tan difícil darse cuenta. Si quieres un consejo, hay muchas formas de terminar con tu vida aunque dejemos esto más como que estoy pensando en voz alta y tú casualmente estás escuchando.

De acuerdo.

No sabía si seguir el consejo que Kagami y Tetsu le habían dado había sido una buena idea, no después de escuchar como aquel chico hablaba de esa forma tan…seria y poco común en él.

—A lo que Kazu se refiere es que no deberías de dejarte vencer. No creo que a Ryō le agrade mucho verte en este estado. ¿Aún conservas los girasoles que le regalaste ese día? —cuestionó Tatsuya con seriedad, aclarando el punto al que Takao se refería.

Daiki no tenía palabra alguna para expresar la gratitud que invadía su roto corazón en esos momentos, nunca en su vida llego a pensar que ese par de algo rencoroso pelinegros le estuvieran ayudando a su extraña forma de ser.

—"Siempre estoy observándote" es algo que Kise diría siempre.

Y aquellas palabras le habían hecho entender porque ese día, solo un girasol había sobrevivido a su arranque de ira en contra del mundo y por qué, este a pesar de los días no se había marchitado aún.

.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado y del todavía faltaba por recorrer, su corazón nunca terminaría de sanar.

A veces, siente un inmenso odio por todos los girasoles porque le recuerdan sus radiantes y cálidas sonrisas y su fresco aroma, pero no puede evitar que sus labios se curven de una manera nostálgica al recordar el día en el que le confesó cuáles eran sus flores favoritas y el significado que estás tienen.

Es por eso, que todos los años le deja un ramo de aquellas grandes y hermosas flores en su tumba, acompañados de una rosa blanca.

—Nunca te lo dije, pero la flor que más me gusta es la rosa blanca. ¿Sabes? Ese chico, Takao, sabe bastante de estas cosas—una tenue sonrisa hizo aparición en sus labios. —"Mi amor por ti es tan puro", creo que está es la única forma que tengo para expresarte lo mucho que te amo, Kise.

* * *

**Nota. Kazunari en verdad NO odia a Aomine, solo está resentido por el hecho de que está dejando que la inmensa depresión lo consuma...si, el niño es bastante perceptivo aunque no lo parezca, si alguien me dice que para este universo estudió o está estudiando psicología le creería xD**

**En fin. No estoy muy segura de que flor defina a Aomine...en verdad que no lo sé D: pero creo que el significado de las rosas blancas en el lenguaje victoriano de las flores le queda bastante bien, vamos, que Daiki en verdad es de sentimientos muy puros aunque su apariencia dé a entender lo contrario.**

**No me maten plz -huye con todo y su lista de personajes a los que debe matar alguna vez en la vida(?)-. Recuerden que todavía les debo otro OS para el mismo prompt del día xD**

**Random Fact. La frase antes de empezar a leer el capítulo es parte de la letra de Hen'ai no Rondo de GRANRODEO, el título es el mismo que una canción de OLDCODEX, por si alguien quiere escucharlas mientras lee...aunque Hen'ai no creo que vaya muy bien x'D**

**-Ren.**


End file.
